mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to School, Mr. Bean
Not be confused with the animated episode Back to School. Back to School, Mr. Bean is the eleventh episode in the live-action TV series. It originally aired over ITV on October 26, 1994. Plot Act One: Checking out the exhibitions This outing follows Mr. Bean attending an open school day: Unable to park his car, he spots a similar-looking Mini and substitutes the cars, making the soldiers push the car, thinking it's his and it won't go. During his time at the open day he confuses a band of cadets who then get yelled at for it, gets in other people's way, messes up a stamp album, distracts and frightens a calligrapher, and gets paper stuck to his body after using a Van de Graaff generator, which doesn't seem to work on him, until he hears the frequency from his hands, and then it turns out he fried the generator. When some lady takes the piece of paper that won't stop attaching to him, the static electricity causes her dress to rise up and cover her upper body, exposing her white granny panties and causing her to scream in embarrassment. Fortunately, two ladies come to help her (this scene was cut in Disney Channel Asia). Act Two: Science In the chemistry laboratory, Mr. Bean experiments with several chemicals and makes an unstable chemical reaction, eventually causing a violent explosion, with blue smoke emerging from the laboratory. Bean manages to escape in time, but a younger student is not so fortunate and is later seen covered head to toe in a blue chemical. Act Three: Art In a still-life art class, Mr. Bean is annoyed by the art teacher correcting his work, and then shocked and appalled at having to draw a beautiful nude woman model, and promptly fashions a brassiere out of clay to put on her breasts, allowing him to draw her without embarrassment. Act Four: Judo Later, at a judo lesson, a frightened Mr. Bean ultimately manages to confuse his teacher (David Schneider) and roll him up in a mat. However, when changing back into his regular clothes, he finds that he has swapped trousers with someone else (Christopher Ryan) and goes on a long search for his own. In the gents' toilets, he spots them, cleverly seeing his name on the label while the wearer is sitting on the toilet. Mr Bean frantically grabs the man by the legs and forces the trousers off him, as well as his underwear, which he throws back to the man — though they end up falling down the toilet. Act Five: So long, Mini Mr. Bean returns to his car, which is now missing. He spots it in the middle of a car park with lots of people strangely watching it. Unbothered by this he continues towards his car intending to get in it. On his way he's distracted by a generous selection of cakes on a nearby stand. He then chooses a cake and eats it. He is too busy eating the cake that he fails to notice a giant army tank rolling in behind him. The tank drives right over the top of the Mini crushing it in the process. It takes Mr. Bean several seconds to notice this, he does look around briefly to see what all the noise is about and then goes back to his eating. When he turns around the second time he does a double take and drops his cake on the ground. At the end Bean sadly walks around his car again and finds his padlock which was not crushed. He plays with it, smiles and walks off. Behind the scenes *There were three cars crushed during filming. Two cars specially built for filming of this episode painted with the same colour scheme as the main car but with the engines removed. One of these two Mini was also used for the part where Mr. Bean substitutes his car with the same looking car with registration ACW 497V). One of the three main cars with his engine removed was also crushed by the tank. *It isn't disclosed to the viewer what Mr. Bean did with the lock he salvaged (on the Best Bits of Mr. Bean episode, he is seen with the wreckage of his destroyed Mini). However an identical Mini does appear in later episodes complete with padlock, bolt and the original registration plate (SLW 287R). It is only assumed that Mr Bean claimed the Mini that should have been crushed by the tank as his own. *The art class scene in Act Two inspires one short on the animated version of mr Bean called "Artful Bean", while one part of Act One where Mr. Bean tried to use the Van de Graaff generator is also seen in the short "Gadget Kid". *Portions of the art class scene involving the bare-backed, nude woman model were cut on the Disney Channel as well as Nickelodeon. *The animated series episode, "Double Trouble", the possible inspiration from this episode, is shown that there are two Mini's whose second identical Mini belongs to Mr. Pod. If it is the case, there may be Mr. Pod in this episode. But it is not a huge case because the identical Mini is subject to be crashed by a tank for entertainment purposes. *In the Philippine channel, ABC 5, where Mr. Bean was formerly aired, the scene where the lady's dress gets lifted was frozen before her panties was shown before the commercial break. It is done the same in Disney Channel and Nickelodeon. *In Act One where Mr. Bean turned the Mini the other way you can see on one of his wheels he is missing a wheel cap. *Up until The Best Bits Of Mr. Bean, this episode would go back to being shot entirely on video tape. Video Category:Episodes